


surprise visit (smut)

by Fanficloversince93



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 11:54:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14715542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanficloversince93/pseuds/Fanficloversince93
Summary: What happens when you are bored and wants to pay a visit to your boyfriend? Loki costume smut ;)





	surprise visit (smut)

You had a short day, and you were home long before your lover would be. Maybe you can get to the shop get some special stuff to make this evening. Maybe making his favorite food. You look on his calender and sees what he is working on today. 'Maybe I can give a short visite,' you think with a big smile. First you take a black dress with a opening at the side of your right leg. You get back in the car and drive to the studios. There they let you go to his room. Every one here knows that you are his girl.   
You don't have long to wait, thank God because you can't hold it any longer to see him in your favorite charachter. You hear the door opens and in the mirror you see him enters the room. First he doesn't know what you are doing here, but the look you get when he enters all in black and green leather makes him smirks and he hold you close. "What a pleasant surprise, my love," dear God he is still in his charachter. You take his long dark hair and pull his face to yours so you can kiss him on his lips. He pushes you against the wall behind you and a small groan comes out his mouth. "I just have a couple minutes, love" his Loki voice makes you tremble on your legs.  
"Then we better make it quick," you answer out of breath. Wauw he has so much power over you.   
"Then kneel," he orders. Without hesitation you kneel before him and he takes a step back to look at you. His misschieve look makes you whole weak. Your breath starts getting heavier and you see that he also has difficulties to hide the feeling. "Back on your leg," he orders again. You know he enjoys this so much, and you have no problem of getting orders from this person. He used your right leg (the one with the opening of the dress) and puts it around his waist. You let a small moan and he covers your mouth with his hands. You feel how he opens his costume and suddenly, without preperation he is in you. Behind his hand you let a louder moan and you let your head fall against the wall behind you. He also starts to moan and he starts playing with your ear. "Say my name," he says. "Loki," and with that he groand harder and he let go of your mouth so he can kiss you to hold the noises that comes out of your mouth. But you hear his moan in your mouth and it makes you more crazy then you already wad. You feel how he goes faster untill he let him self go and gives you one last push. Finally you can take your breath, but he is not letting you go, not yet.   
"You are a Goddess of misschief, my dear" he says whispering. You laugh and take his ear now it's to close. He groans once more and he let go of you. That was not the plan, you though.   
You both hear a knock on the door: "Tom, it's your turn again," you starts laughing and he says he is coming.   
"Now, you are going home and make some dinner you understand," his says with his Loki voice. You nod and you step out of the room. On your way you see Chris "Hey Chris" you wave and you leave the studio


End file.
